The Beginning Of A New Adventure
by BlackWolfX3
Summary: Link and Midna need to get to find the Mirror of Twilight. But a pack of wolves have there own problem with Zant. Link and Midna are willing to help but will they succeed. Twilight Princess taking another turn. Trying to stick to the plot. R


**TITLE MIGHT CHANGE!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY **_**LEGEND OF ZELDA**_**CHACTERS! **

**I OWN KANON AND HER PACK AND IM PROUD!**

**MY FIRST STORY ON FANFICTION SO IM OPEN TO FLAMES. I HAVE WATER!**

The Beginning of A New Adventure

Chapter 1

The sun was setting over the lands of Hyrule. The sky was a mix a colors of reds yellows and purples. Nine wolves were walking along a river right by castle town looking for any fish traveling up the river. They were trailing each other in a strait line. The wolf in the front had a bandage on her right leg, which distinguished her to anyone who has seen the wolf before. Her name was Kanon she was the alpha female in her pack. Though her pack was no regular pack. There are no romantic relationships in her pack. They are all friends. Another thing about this pack is that they are not really wolves. They are shape shifter from the providence Karona. The providence was destroyed only 15 years ago when the members of the pack were only babies. They all ran into each other over the years and have stuck together since.

"Why would any fish come upstream?" one wolf by the name of Hunter said. Hunter had brown and white fur and dark blue eyes. He was one of three dominant members of the pack.

"Well we don't have to look for fish." Kurt said. Kurt has gray black fur and purple gray eyes. He was second in command.

"What ever food comes our way is good for me." Rikki said quietly in the back of the line. Rikki had tan and black fur with green eyes

"Why don't we just buy something from town?" Sierra said as she looked over at the Castle. Sierra also had tan and black fur, but with blue green eyes

"Does it look like anyone here has money?" Kanon the leader said. Kanon had jet-black fur with purple gray eyes. She carried a bandage on her right leg. Everyone knows she has no injury there but they don't know why she wears it. Sierra looked down as Kanon gave her an unapproving glare.

"Ummm… Kanon… look." Dakota said. Dakota had dark brown and black fur with brown eyes.

Kanon looked over to where Dakota was pointing and saw another wolf. There are other shape shifters in Hyrule that mean harm so Kanon and her pack take their chances and fight them to take dominance over them. Kanon let out a howl and Kurt and Hunter joined her. The other wolf looked over to the waiting pack across the river and made no sound. The other just stood there looking over. Kanon was slightly confused by the action and signaled her pack to cross the river for confrontation.

_Link's POV_

Midna and I were making out way to Gerudo Desert to find the Mirror of Twilight. When we went to Telma's bar we were told to find Auru at the look out in Lake Hylia. The only way into the desert was by canon and I was not prepared for that. I only took the canon once and that ended pretty badly. I have not taken that mode of transportation since. I rely on Midna's warping skills to get around but there is no other known way into the desert. Midna did not like the idea of the canon either for my sake so we decided to take some prep time. The sun was almost done with its day and we were taking his time. I felt Midna stoke the fur on my back as she road me. This was her favorite thing. She did not enjoy the sunlight even though she could stand in it because of Zelda so she stayed in my shadow for the brightest times of the day but as soon as the sun started to recede she would change me into a wolf and ride me. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard the howl. I looked across the river and saw nine wolves. I did not know what to do with myself. I had never encountered wolves so I just stood there.

_Normal POV_

As the pack came closer to the wolf they saw something on its back. Kanon stopped and looked back at her pack that had the same look upon their faces. Akela, who had white black and brown fur with dark purple eyes, howled at the wolf. Then the wolf howled back. Kanon quickly ran toward the wolf that looked a little timid. The pack slowed up their pace once they could make up the wolf's color and size. The wolf was mostly gray but it had white markings on his side and forehead. The tail and neck had green on it though. The wolf had a chain on its leg that has wearing way at its leg leaving its meat revealed and susceptible to infection. It was not the colors or the chain that stopped Kanon in her tracks but it was the black and white imp on his back that had something on its head that Kanon knew as a fused shadow. Unsettling memories came back to Kanon as she remembered the encounter she had with the 'King of Twilight' and how he wanted to know where these fused shadow were. As the pack stopped behind her quite confused at her sudden halt. Kurt was the first to ask questions.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Kurt said

"I am Link this is not my true form." The wolf named Link said

"I figured that much" Kanon said as she remembered meeting him as a human

"I don't want to harm you. I'm just-"

"Trying to restore the lands of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm to their peaceful state yatayatayata. Come on guys he means no harm." Kanon said

"Kanon?" Link said, "You're a wolf."

"Yes and no. I'm a shape shifter. And because of other shape shifters who are not as nice as us we parole these lands making sure that they don't start anything." Kanon said

"How do you know each other?" Dakota said with a suspicious look on her face. She circled the wolf and imp and came to stand next to Kanon

"We met awhile ago, it's a long story I'll tell you later so… stop thinking that way!" Kanon said as she growled at Dakota

"Hehe, sure." Dakota laughed as she walked away avoiding a playful bite from Kanon.

"You know… Link, you should not be roaming around as a wolf by yourself." Hunter said

"He's not traveling by himself if he's with me." The imp said

"Hush Midna." Link said to the companion on his back. "What would you

recommend then." Link said

"To travel with us to your destination." Kurt said

"If you could take us to the mirror chamber that would be nice." Midna murmured.

"Well lucky for you we know how to get there." Hunter said with a wolf smile. Akela just started to laugh at the look Midna had on her face.

"And you don't have to get blasted out of a canon." Akela said

"Wait. Who said we would do this. Kurt you have no right as much as Hunter to say where we go." Kanon said after being in shock by Kurt and Hunters action

"Come on sister we haven't even patrolled the desert, this is out big chance!" Kurt said to her. Kanon looked around at the wolves who were all shaking their tails excitedly

"Ok, ok stop looking like puppies." Kanon said

The wolves all lifted there heads and howled. Link looked at Kanon and joined them. Kanon knew that this trip was not going to be easy.

**My first chapter to this story. Sort of building it as I go along. Please REVIEW or else I'll throw you to the wolves .**


End file.
